


Baby, Baby, Baby...What's it gonna be?

by bitten



Category: Brad Colbert - Fandom, Generation Kill, Nate Fick - Fandom
Genre: Fear and Fluffy, M/M, No Sex! Fluff! One Shot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a one off, I wrote it not too long after DADT was repealed. Nate is out, but he's afraid for Brad to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Baby, Baby...What's it gonna be?

**Author's Note:**

> This lil story is a bit personal as I had a homeboy in one of the branches of the armed forces who was killed by his fellow servicemen because he was gay. I am not revealing that to elicit any kind of sympathy. Nate's fear in this (and I have no idea how well I characterized any of this) is and was real for a lot of people in the LGBTQ community (whether or not they are military), and I hope one day that is just a memory.

"That's not what I meant." Nate felt like his words were hollow even as he spoke them. Brad wasn't angry, per se, but Nate could tell, by the way those blue eyes grew dark and crinkled around the edges, by the taller man's stance which had tensed, by the slight curl of Brad's lower lip...Brad was pissed and not understanding what Nate was trying to say.  
"Brad..." he started. "It's not what you think...you're still a Marine...they can sign all the papers they want and broadcast it all over the internet, but when you go back in-country and..." Nate's voice faltered under Brad's scrutinizing gaze and faded.  
"Whatever you say, LT...however you want to play this." Brad's voice was grating, final...and resigned. He would do whatever Nate said, even if it pissed him off, which it did, even if he could see ten thousand reasons to resist. Nate sighed. Damn Brad's loyalty, damn his trust  
Only drastic actions would count here. Nate stepped forward decisively, crowding into Brad's space. His hand reached up and wrapped around the back of Brad's neck, gently pulling him down. Brad didn't resist.  
Nate's lips hovered against Brad's ears, his voice a hoarse whisper. "I won't let you get yourself hurt. Not for me. Don't, Brad...please, just...we've waited so long...a little more doesn't matter...please...baby..."  
Brad had never liked it when Nate called him baby. It offended his warrior spirit, and sometimes Nate said it just to get that effect. Not now though. Brad was his...everything. Nate had accepted long ago that Brad could be killed pretty much any and every instant he was away, that was his job, a job he loved and Nate had been there himself, he would never ask him to walk away from it. But the possibility of being killed by a bulled or IED was something any Marine, anyone who joined any of the branches, had to immediately accept. The possibility of being beaten to death by his own men was something different. And it had happened, goddammit, more than once, and ok, yeah, Brad was the fucking Iceman after all, the chances of him being caught unawares were miniscule, but he wasn't some goddamn comic book superhero, he could be hurt, he could be damaged and killed and destroyed, and Nate was not going to be the cause of that, even if it meant he had to spend his entire life living a lie.  
Brad just didn't seem to get this.   
"You're mine... Brad whispered heavily against his neck. "I'm not ashamed...fuck, Nate, don't you understand? I'm tired of hiding you. You are mine. Why shouldn't I be proud of that?"  
"It could get you killed." Nate wanted to cry but he blinked back his tears.  
"No. It won't." Brad's arms, already wrapped around Nate, tightened and he pulled him closer. "They won't kill me, Nate. They can't. Fuck, most of them already know, really. They don't care. Goddammit..." and now Brad was pushing against him holding him tighter, one hand wrapping in Nate's hair. "I fucking love you...Nate...stop trying to protect me...you can't..." Brad's lips started trailing across the shell of Nate's ear...down his hair...his neck...Nate moaned softly and unconsciously pressed himself against Brad, who took his response as encouragement and now he was trailing one hand down....down Nate's neck and shoulder...the middle of his back and then he reached Nate's stomach, creeping under his shirt...down to his waist then lower...Nate heard the moan that escaped his lips...God he wanted Brad, all the time no matter what...Brad was gorgeous and smart and anal retentive and so fucking selfish but then sometimes he was so open and kind and giving and intuitive...he knew exactly how to push Nate's buttons and piss him off...he also knew how to soothe Nate when he was angry or sad...or despondent and helpless and feeling quite beat up by the world in general...Brad always knew exactly what to do and say even though he didn't think he did.

 

Later, they lay tangled in the sheets, their legs intertwined, sweat drying on bare skin. Nate rested his head on Brad's chest and loved the feel of those long arms wrapped around him, loved feeling Brad's heart beat steadily against his ear. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, or lay like this, half-awake, forever. But he couldn't let it go.  
"Brad....listen to me for a minute, ok?" He felt Brad sigh wearily, as if he were already done with the subject, but Nate didn't really care. Brad gave him a gruff "Ok," and that was good enough.  
"I know you're tired of hiding who you are...I get it Brad, I do...I don't want to hide anymore either," And Nate knew that was unfair, because he was out, had been out and free, to everyone, for years now. He didn't live under the same yoke as Brad. He wasn't a Marine anymore,. But Brad was, and he loved it, and the idea of him being hurt because of what they were was like a knife in Nate's gut, heart and soul. He had to make Brad understand.

Nate's hands clenched around Brad's hips, digging in, enough to make the larger man gasp in pain. "I can't lose you," he hissed, mouth close to Brad's ear. "I can't. I don't want you to live a lie, goddammit, I don't want you to be unhappy. But I...can't...lose...YOU."  
He could feel Brad's body tense, almost violently, then relax under his hands. Brad understood now. His hands automatically started stroking Nate, gripping onto the back of his head, his hip, pulling him close.  
"Nate...Nate, relax...it's ok..." Brad's voice was almost a chant, soothing Nate, calming, but not enough. Nate buried his face in Brad's neck. "Please....Brad, please...Nate realized he was sobbing but he didn't care. "I can't...if anything happened to you...I couldn't....fuck, Brad...."


End file.
